


Hide and Seek

by MissInkyLace



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 04:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17718230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissInkyLace/pseuds/MissInkyLace
Summary: Joker and Kasumi have never really had a chance to meet until one day Kasumi does some exploring, upon meeting the two decide on a game of hide and seek.  The game leads to the two becoming fast friends and perhaps something a little more:“Hide and seek huh?  Now there’s an idea!  Are you down for some friendly wagering to make it a little more interesting?” She asked with her smirk widening.  Joker chuckled under his breath and glanced at her over his shoulder, “A wager with a thief....sounds dangerous, then again we are preparing to do a suicide mission.  What did you have in mind?” He asked and Kasumi shrugged.  “Honestly I don’t know, but I’m sure we can come up with something.....How about....if you can spot me six more times before we head to the Collector Ship I’ll steal something for you?” She suggested.(slight AU of Mass Effect 2 as far as a relationship with these two go, and Holiday Gift exchange for Mishikaiya! Hope you enjoy and sorry for the wait!)





	Hide and Seek

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mishikaiya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishikaiya/gifts).



[](https://imgur.com/FF8TkY7)

It had started to become a sort of habit, with Kasumi sneaking around the ship. The down time between missions meant she got more then a little antsy. Especially if she was left to her own devices, not that she would ever actually admit that to anyone. Being the best thief in the galaxy also meant she could get in places most couldn’t. That being said she tried not to steal too often, and if she did she found inventive ways of discreetly returning said items. On one such day when Shepard had disembarked the Normandy with Garrus and Grunt in tow, Kasumi toggled her tactical cloak and made her way around the ship. Deck level three was home to the medical crew, Miranda’s office, Thane and Samara’s areas, Garrus’s hang out and of course Kasumi’s place.  
The problem with the Normandy was the automated doors...with EDI installed on the ship it made things slightly more complicated to sneak around. Not impossible of course...just slightly more difficult and if there was one thing Kasumi prided herself on it was her own ingenuity. A few keystrokes into her omni-tool and the lights started to flicker and a few of the doors slid open. It wasn’t anything too harmful, and EDI would no doubt be able to locate the source especially as the problem was only occurring on deck three. That didn’t bother Kasumi however, she had bigger fish to fry and that meant crawling through the vents. Kasumi had memorized the ship’s layout, and knew where all of the air ducts were located.  
The one she needed was by her own living quarters and she nimbly slid into the vent. Shortly after she was inside, she distantly heard Miranda demanding to know what was going on. She really shouldn’t be smirking but Kasumi couldn’t quite help herself as she made her way up the vent. This was fun...of course the main deck would be much more difficult to manage. The science bay was quiet when Kasumi climbed out of the vent, her tactical cloak was still in place which made her hard to spot.  
As she had counted on, Mordin was focused on his current science project. He was bent over a few test tubes and muttering under his breath as he tapped out calculations on his omni-tool. Watching Mordin work was fascinating, and truth be told Kasumi rather enjoyed it especially whenever he started humming. She carefully crept by him and inched her way towards the door ahead of her, hopefully with Mordin preoccupied her exit would be unnoticed. Just as she had hoped Mordin kept his head down as the door hissed open and Kasumi darted out.  
—  
“I can see you, you know.” Joker said after a moment as Kasumi’s head swung up. He was looking in her direction...but no...hardly anyone was able to see her like this. “Come on Goto, the hard light is refracting off the cloak you’re using.” He said after a moment with some exasperation. Kasumi blinked in honest surprise as she fiddled with her omni-tool so the cloak would fade off. “How’d you even know I was in here? I thought I was being sneaky.” She admitted a little bluntly. Joker raised an eyebrow at her before he shook his head, “I practically live in the cockpit...which now that I’ve said it sounds weird. I know this ship inside and out.....ugh....okay this whole metaphor thing isn’t really coming out quite how I was hoping.” Joker said with a bit of a grimace. “What I’m trying to say is that I saw the outline of your body from the corner of my eyes and...well you’re the only one I know of that would feel comfortable sneaking around.” He stated with a shrug.  
Kasumi moved to lean against the doorframe as she studied him with some admiration. “And here I thought all you did was fly the ship.” She said quite without thinking...a bit of a habit of hers. Joker smiled then not looking offended, “Well duh...but I also gotta have some sense of my surroundings. Besides, the Normandy’s my baby...I gotta make sure it doesn’t get destroyed.” He said his smile fading, and Kasumi winced. “Well you saw me...that’s an accomplishment not many people have achieved.” She pointed out. Joker’s grin slowly re-emerged then and he chuckled, “Hell yeah I did! That just proves how good my detection skills are!” He said with a triumphant gleam in his eyes as he spun his chair back around.  
“So want to tell me why you’re hanging out in here? I mean...we’ve never officially met or anything.” He said a bit lamely. Kasumi hesitated and then decided it wouldn’t hurt to tell him the truth. “Ehh, I was going stir crazy in my area. I’m not exactly used to being on a starship like this, unless I’m planning a heist.” She admitted with a frown. “Besides, I’ve seen all the other cabins....and I hadn’t had a chance to talk to you yet. I would have talked to you eventually...but well you beat me too it.” She added ducking her head as she spoke. Joker nodded in understanding, “Well Kasumi...if you ever want to keep practicing being stealthy...you can practice on me.” He said with a wave of his hand. “I mean...I’d appreciate it if you didn’t you know, give me a heart attack or anything but we could do hide and seek?” He suggested.  
Kasumi smirked then, her estimation of Joker rising as he turned his attention back to his flying. “Hide and seek huh? Now there’s an idea! Are you down for some friendly wagering to make it a little more interesting?” She asked with her smirk widening. Joker chuckled under his breath and glanced at her over his shoulder, “A wager with a thief....sounds dangerous, then again we are preparing to do a suicide mission. What did you have in mind?” He asked and Kasumi shrugged. “Honestly I don’t know, but I’m sure we can come up with something.....How about....if you can spot me six more times before we head to the Collector Ship I’ll steal something for you?” She suggested. “And if I can’t spot you six times?” Joker asked carefully, no doubt wondering if she’d uphold her end of the bargain. “We’ll cross that bridge when we come too it, but I have a feeling you won’t disappoint.” Kasumi said as she tapped a code into her omni-tool which slid her tactical cloak back on. “See ya around Jeff!” She said over her shoulder as she practically skipped out of the cockpit. A moment passed and then EDI popped up beside Joker, “Was that Miss Goto?” She asked and Joker ducked his head as he focused on his controls. “...Yeah...it was.” He said a small smile on his face as he thought about it.  
—  
After Joker caught Kasumi in the cockpit the third time around, the rest of the crew had cottoned on to the wager. That may have been because Kasumi had been hiding in the cockpit while Garrus had been trading jokes with the pilot over the comms. It had only taken a few moments for Joker to spot her that time, although that may have been because Kasumi might have giggled at a surprisingly horrid joke Garrus told. “Got you Kasumi!” He said and Kasumi sighed as she toggled her cloak off, “I almost got out that time.” She said and then Garrus spoke up, “Is that...Kasumi in there?” He asked a little carefully as if afraid he’d be offending someone by doing so. Joker rolled his eyes at Kasumi, “Yeah, we’ve just got a little wager going on that’s all.” He said and Kasumi wrinkled her nose at him. “You’re the one who came up with the idea.” She pointed out and Garrus cleared his throat bringing their attention back to the comm system. “Should I uh...leave you two alone? I'd understand if you'd prefer having time to yourselves.” He continued, his tone leaving Joker and Kasumi knowing full well exactly what he was implying. Kasumi’s whole face became red and for the first time since she’d met Joker she was....worried. “No! God, Garrus, no! We’re not doing anything like that!” He protested so vehemently that Kasumi felt even more flustered...although now she wasn’t entirely sure why she’d even care. “Understood, in that case I’ve got one about a Salarian and two Hanhar.” Garrus said and Joker smiled at the change of topic. His behavior had shifted though, and Kasumi idly wondered if he’d be avoiding her. She shifted to toggle her omni-tool on and froze as Joker spoke up. “So Goto...I still have to find you three more times.” He said his statement sounding more like a question. And yet she could see the way how he was keeping his head down, making it hard for her to see his face. “I’m looking forward too it Flight Lieutenant.” She said before she disappeared from view. There was a pause and then Garrus spoke up, “So...uh...did you still want to hear my joke then?” “Let me hear it.” Joker said as he leaned back in his chair.  
—  
The fourth time Joker was in the middle of repairing a junction when he saw the slightest movement out of the corner of his eye. He might have missed it if he hadn’t grown accustomed to seeing Kasumi’s cloak flickering. Kasumi had made adjustments to some of the things he had pointed out too her, overall though it still seemed to be the same. “How long have you been here?” He asked after a moment as he finally acknowledged her presence. “Long enough.” Kasumi said as she moved to perch near his chair.  
Joker nodded as he went back to concentrating on the repair, EDI had offered to help but Joker had insisted to do the work himself. “So what happened here?” Kasumi asked curiously as she studied the panel Joker had yanked open. “Oh uh....nothing major, just one of the display cords came loose..it’s been acting up lately.” Joker muttered under his breath. “At least ever since the Reaper IFF was installed...which let me tell you is weird.” He said as he sat up in place. Kasumi nodded, analyzing him before she fiddled with her gloves. “Commander Shepard talked to me today.” She said absently, and Joker raised an eyebrow at her.  
“About what exactly?” He asked hesitantly. Now that he was paying attention he could see how agitated Kasumi was, as if she wasn’t sure what to do with herself. “She wanted to know what the wager was about, and then she wanted to know how things were going.” Kasumi said as she made a face, clearly not liking having to talk about it again. Joker eased the panel closed and motioned for her to perch on the armrest of his chair which she did. “Sounds like there’s more too it then all that.” He said as Kasumi nodded. “The crew think we’re dating...or so Janey told me.” She said and Joker blinked in surprise, of course he knew that things had been a little odd when Garrus had talked to them earlier. This though...he wasn’t entirely sure what to do with this information.  
It didn’t upset him...at least beyond the fact that the crew were talking about them. “Oh...” silence fell between them and Joker slowly glanced up at Kasumi with a small smile, “...I mean it could be worse, not that dating you would be bad! Uhhh....shit, you know what I mean right?” He asked, hoping against hope she wouldn’t be upset with him. Kasumi nodded, “I know what you were trying to say, and it means a lot to me that you’d say that.” She admitted gently. Joker grinned at that, clear relief on his face as he nodded “Good, cause I really did mean it.” He said gently. It wasn’t often that the pilot showed his softer side, and Kasumi enjoyed it when he did. “Now that we’ve got that all cleared up, I was wondering if you’d be up for poker.” He said as he redirected his attention to their vector.  
Kasumi’s eyes gleamed with sudden interest at the question, “Huh...I always took you to be more of a chess player.” She admitted and Joker laughed. “Oh God no, I can’t play chess to save my life.” He said and Kasumi nodded in understanding. “Poker huh? Could be fun...I should warn you though poker is something I’m good at.” She said teasingly, but with enough warning that Joker took notice. “Sounds like a challenge....next time we dock at the Citadel, let’s meet at Purgatory.” He said and Kasumi grinned, “You’re on Jeff Moreau.” She said and disappeared in a twinkle.  
—  
To no one’s great surprise except perhaps for Garrus, Kasumi won all three rounds of poker. “Good thing it wasn’t strip poker Joker...you might have had to do a walk of shame back to the Normandy.” Jane pointed out afterward. “I’m never going to hear the end of this am I?” Joker asked and Jane shook her head. “Hardly...in fact I think I caught Tali filming the whole thing on her omni-tool.” She said and Joker groaned. “Of course she did, she’s probably going to blackmail me with it.” The thought was enough to make him shudder in horror, no doubt Tali would have posted it on the extranet soon enough. Maybe if he was able to bribe her somehow...his thoughts were cut off as Jane shifted in place, “So you and Kasumi....are you two-?” She asked and Joker hesitated. “I mean...I like her, but I don’t know if she feels the same way about me.” He admitted and Jane raised an eyebrow at him. “Why wouldn’t she like you? She’s been in here more times then I have in the past few weeks, and she just has this smile whenever I mention you.” Jane said and Joker would deny later on that he blushed.  
“Nah....besides I’m just a pilot, a damn good one but we’re about to go into a suicide mission. It wouldn’t be fair of me to just ask her out, you know.” He pointed out and Jane frowned at him, it was the kind of look that made him feel like he’d just put his foot in his mouth. “If you ask me now is precisely the time to do just that. You deserve to be happy, and like you said we’re on a suicide mission. What do you have to lose?” She asked and Joker blinked because when she put it like that...well yeah at most he’d lose a good friend if Kasumi rejected him. “I guess I see your point.” He said after a moment and Jane grinned at him, “Good, because you would not believe the betting pool right now and I-“ Whatever she was about to say was lost as Joker ushered her out of his cockpit.  
The moment the doors hissed shut behind her, Joker eased himself into his leather backed seat and ran a hand down his face. “Hey EDI, can you alert me if Jane starts making her way down here? I need to concentrate on flying my ship.” He said and EDI popped up beside him, “...Understood, may I ask why?” She asked ever so politely and Joker sighed in some annoyance. “Long story...she just likes to get on my nerves sometimes.” He said shortly and EDI quietly seemed to process that information before speaking up once more. “I see, there is another matter I wanted to discuss with you. The Reaper IFF is ready for use, it might be wise to deploy a shuttle with the team. I can inform the Commander if you would like.” She said and Joker nodded. “Good idea, I’d like to know what we’re dealing with now anyway.” He admitted, and it was true.  
Focusing on the mission at hand would hopefully keep his mind off of whatever the betting pool was about. If he thought about that though he’d wind up thinking about Kasumi again. He tapped out a few commands on his omni-tool, running a few scenarios with the Reaper IFF’s i.d.signature. It wasn’t anything invasive, at best it would give him an idea of what the IFF was capable of. “So I take it you didn’t see me come in?” Joker froze in the middle of a scenario and slowly looked over to see Kasumi perched beside him. “.....Um...how long have you been standing there?” He asked carefully, hoping to all that was holy that Kasumi hadn’t overheard his earlier conversation with Jane.  
That would be horribly awkward anyway, “Long enough...I was on my way over when EDI told Shep about the IFF. I just wanted to see how you were doing after losing.” She said and Joker hesitantly nodded, because for all he knew she was just telling him that to keep him from worrying. “Oh hey, it takes more then losing a poker game to get me to worry.” Joker said with a wave of his hand as he turned his chair to face her more fully. “Besides, I never thought I’d see Jack swinging by to watch. Or...you know the entire team.” He added with a grimace. Kasumi smiled then, “Oh it wasn’t that bad, you almost had me for a few turns in the second match.” She said in a reassuring tone. “I think everyone knew you were taking it easy on me there.” Joker pointed out and Kasumi shook her head in in some exasperation.  
“In any event, I wanted to see you before we headed out. This Reaper IFF sounds dangerous....and well I just wanted you to be careful.” She said almost shyly and Joker blinked at her in surprise. In all honesty he hadn’t really considered that it might be dangerous...or well he had but not in the sense that he’d be in danger. “Thanks Kasumi, but I’m sure everything will be fine. EDI seems to think it’ll install without too much trouble, and I’ve run a few scenarios without any hiccups. I appreciate it though...although if I’m being honest I’m more worried about you. After all you’re heading out on a shuttle...that has no real firepower.” He pointed out and Kasumi shrugged, “I’m sure Garrus has a backup plan in case we get shot at. Maybe he can calibrate a gun onto the shuttle using only his omni-tool and his sniper rifle.” She said and Joker sighed. “And there you go again making me worry.” He said with a shake of his head, making a mental note to look into investing in shuttles that could maybe fire back.  
“You’ll survive I’m sure...and on that note I should be going. Take care of yourself Jeff...I’ll see you in a few hours.” She said and moved to toggle her tactical cloak but stopped as Joker slowly pushed himself out of his chair. “I mean it Kasumi...take care of yourself out there.” He said and he hoped she wouldn’t be upset with him for speaking out of turn. Kasumi stared up at him and then slid her hand up to gently cup his face, “I’m a thief Jeff, and take care of yourself.” She said before she turned and left. No more words needed to be said, and Joker would be damned if he didn’t get to see her again. A part of him could still feel the slightly rough sensation of her glove against his face. In an odd way it felt like a promise...and he fully intended to sort things out with her before the suicide mission.  
—  
Kasumi had practically bolted from the shuttle once it had landed in the shuttle bay. Her only concern at that moment had been Joker...Jeff...she wanted to see for herself that he was all right. The Normandy had been attacked and she hadn’t been there to look out for Jeff. This was all wrong...the moment they had received the transmission from the Normandy Kasumi had known. It was as if everything had just ground to a halt while EDI was calmly informing the rest of the crew about the attack. And yet Kasumi’s only concern had been for Jeff’s safety, as the flight back to the Normandy had been spent in tense silence.  
Everyone was caught up in their own thoughts as they neared the Normandy’s location. Jane had been staring at Kasumi the entire time, quietly assessing her and Kasumi had been too anxious to really care. “Kasumi, wait...I have to debrief Joker first.” Jane said as she followed directly behind Kasumi’s heels. “Save it Shep, Jeff needs me...I should have been there with him. I...I was afraid something would happen while we were gone...I kept feeling like I should have stayed behind.” Kasumi admitted as she glanced over her shoulder at Jane as Jane headed to the elevator. “Kasumi, I know you and Joker care about each other...but you can’t beat yourself up over this. Joker was doing his job...he knew the risks just like everyone else.” Jane pointed out as Kasumi froze in place. “...That’s where you’re wrong Jane, Jeff’s...different. He’s been beating himself up over the loss of the original Normandy. Ever since that day he’s been blaming himself for what happened to you...and now that this has happened...” Kasumi trailed off as she watched Jacob and Miranda hurry towards them.  
Jane stepped towards her then, “I need you to look out for him then, I’ll still need to debrief him with Miranda and Jacob in the conference room. After that EDI can take over flying so you and Joker can talk.” Jane said quietly and Kasumi let out a sigh. It wasn’t perfect but with how Miranda was looking it might be the only decent offer she would be getting. “Fine...just don’t be too hard on him.” She said quietly and Jane gave her a sad smile, Miranda entered the elevator then. “We need to get to the conference room, Joker is already waiting inside. I can’t believe he screwed this all up.” She snapped and Kasumi’s eyes narrowed as she looked over at Miranda. “That’s unfair Miranda, we don’t have the whole story yet.” Jacob pointed out and Miranda snorted, “He had one job! Protect the Normandy...and this is what happens!” She said angrily and before Kasumi spoke up Jane did, “I know Joker did everything he could, and you’re doing him a disservice by saying any of that when he’s not here to defend himself.” She said firmly and Miranda rolled her eyes, Kasumi for her part was doing her best not to shake some sense into the woman. “Oh believe me Commander, I intend on giving him a piece of my mind.” She muttered under her breath and Kasumi turned to face her. “No you won’t, right now we need to stay focused on defeating the Collectors. Blaming one person for their actions is wrong, besides EDI should have detected that they had hacked our systems. And for that matter we should have left some members of the team behind to protect the rest of the crew just in case.” Kasumi pointed out as she glared up at Miranda.  
Jane was smiling now, a look of pride in her eyes as she nodded “I couldn’t have said it better myself. We’ll talk to Joker, and get the whole story from him and EDI. After that, then we’ll need to plot a course through the Omega 4 relay.” Jane said as she seemed to be coming to a decision. Miranda looked more then a little pissed off but she nodded, “Understood Commander.” Although she sounded less then pleased, then again it wasn’t her call to make. The elevator doors opened as EDI spoke up, “Jeff Moreau is waiting inside the conference room for you Commander.” The cool inflection of the A.I.’s voice lingered as they filed out. Kasumi for her part moved away from the group and down towards the combat information center. The absence of the other crew members made her pause as she took in the area with a frown. It all felt wrong...the Normandy felt horribly empty with those missing, her eyes drifted to where Yeoman Kelly Chambers usually stood. Kelly was one of the few on the Normandy that Kasumi had gotten to know a little more personally. She was kind and did her job well, and despite her Cerberus connections she treated everyone fairly.  
Kasumi frowned and moved towards the cockpit, the silence seemed to press in on her as she did so. She was used too there being a constant hum of activity on the ship, mostly due to how close everyone was. When Kasumi reached the cockpit, she moved to perch on the spot that had become her regular fixture while she waited for Jeff to return. Her thoughts were racing as she shifted in place, the mission was coming to an end. It had been weeks of chasing down Collector leads and assisting other team mates take care of any business that they had wanted to finish. The door hissed open and Kasumi slowly looked up to see Jeff standing there. He looked tired....drained...not his usual self and it seemed he hadn’t noticed her just yet. Kasumi hated seeing him like this as she knew he was blaming himself for what had happened with the crew. “Hey Jeff, I wanted to see how you were doing.” She said quietly, bringing his attention down to where she sat. Jeff stared at her and then blinked, “You’re not using your tactical cloak.” He noted in surprise.  
Kasumi glanced down at herself, “Huh...well what do you know? I guess I forgot.” She admitted and then shrugged. Jeff gave her a shadow of a smile, “Yeah, what’s that about? You wouldn’t be admitting defeat now would you?” He asked, it was a desperate attempt on his part to avoid talking about their current situation and Kasumi could understand it. “Let’s just say I’m giving you this one for free and leave it at that. Besides I wanted to talk to you anyway.” She said and Jeff looked uncomfortable as he slowly moved to sit down on his chair. “If this is about what happened....I really don’t want to discuss it. At least not yet, I just can’t....” He said eventually. Kasumi shifted in place, “I know....but I actually wanted to talk about us. I know I have bad timing but the truth is I think I might-“ She broke off before she could finish her sentence. If she told Jeff how she really felt just then she’d probably wind up doing more harm then good. Besides they were about to embark on a suicidal mission and she couldn’t distract him before any of that. “I might just...beat your record, of finding me that is.” She finished a little lamely. Jeff was staring at her and Kasumi edged towards the door, “I’ll um....be back in a bit.” She blurted and dashed out the door before he could stop her.  
—  
“And now you’re hiding...in the gun battery...with me?” Garrus asked as Kasumi sulked beside him, watching as he fiddled with his suit. Kasumi sighed and nodded, “I almost told him how I felt.....but then I realized that if I told him that before we left on this mission he might not believe me.” She confessed, hating how uncertain her tone sounded just then. Garrus drummed his talons on the rail as he stared down at her, “Try not to take this the wrong way Kasumi, but you two are...practically dating anyway. And I know for a fact that he likes you...a whole awful lot actually. I say just get it over with and kiss him until he comes to his senses.” Garrus added with a firm nod and Kasumi raised an eyebrow up at him. “He’d probably assume I was kissing him just to try and make him feel better.” She pointed out dryly.  
“Damn it...you’re probably right, more’s the pity. Huh, well you could tell him after we get back?” He suggested and Kasumi sighed, “If we get back, suicide mission remember?” She said after a moment and Garrus made an affirming noise. “Right, we need to work on your timing for love confessions Kasumi. For being the best thief in the galaxy, I’m almost disappointed.” He added with a smirk. “Ha ha, what about you? You look fancy tonight...oh wait, am I keeping you from a date?” She asked suspiciously. Garrus suddenly looked surprisingly shifty as he glanced down at his suit as if he hadn’t realized he was wearing it. “Oh this old thing? Heh....that’s need to know business, highly classified I might add. Although now that you mention it I do have to get going. Lots to do, people to see...a few things to work out...reach and flexibility notwithstanding.” He said as he ushered her towards the door.  
Kasumi let out a surprised snort, “Oh I see, well in that case say hi to Shepard for me!” She said teasingly over her shoulder. Garrus pointedly ignored her but Kasumi could swear she saw him nearly trip over himself as he moved to shut the door behind her. Once the door hissed shut, Kasumi was left to her own devices...and her own damn thoughts. It wouldn’t be long before they made the jump through the Omega 4 relay, and then it would be a fight all the way through. Jeff would need to keep his wits about him in order to fly the Normandy through the worst of it all. And after having seen him, Kasumi had a feeling he’d need all the support he could get right about now. “EDI, can you get Jeff to join me in my cabin? I wanted to talk to him earlier, and well I’d like to do it now.” She said and there was only a minute’s pause before EDI replied, “I’ll pass the message along, I’m sure he’ll appreciate having the company.” She said, her cool tone filtering through the hallway and Kasumi smiled.  
“Thanks EDI, if you could alert me when he arrives I’d be even more grateful.” It wasn’t a lie either, Kasumi had a plan on how to prepare but she didn’t exactly have a lot of time to set up. “If you’d like Miss Goto, I can tell him in ten minutes. Would that allow you enough time?” EDI asked and Kasumi nearly stumbled to a halt in front of her cabin. The added ten minutes would definitely give her the time she needed to prepare. “That would be perfect EDI, thanks!” She all but blurted out as the doors to her cabin slid open, allowing her to pass through them. Now to set up, she had ten minutes...and a lot to do before then, time to get to work.  
—  
Joker hadn’t been entirely sure what to make of Kasumi’s conversation from earlier. And he hadn’t been able to stop thinking about it either....it had almost seemed like she had been about to admit something. What that something was though he wasn’t even sure...could it be about them? No, no he was over thinking it...and he sighed as he went back to flying the ship. He had already plotted a course to the Omega Nebula, now all he had to do was wait for Shepard to give the order for him to make the jump through the Omega 4 relay. And he had nothing really to distract himself with which was probably why he had pulled apart a nearby panel to check for any loose cables. The Reaper IFF was temperamental to say the least and it still felt wrong to have on the Normandy. Besides what if the Collectors still had a lock on their navigation somewhere?  
While EDI kept assuring him that the hack had been scrubbed from the system, Joker didn’t quite believe her. It was hard to believe otherwise anyway, what with most of the crew gone. No thanks to him....he sighed and tugged a little too hard on a wire causing it to spark. Miranda’s words from earlier on the conference room had really bothered him....mostly because she was right. He should have detected the hack where EDI’s sensors had failed...but he hadn’t. And he probably shouldn’t have given EDI full control of the ship, but what else could he have done? It wasn’t like he could have gone toe to toe with the Collectors, not with his brittle bone disease. Hell the Collectors would have taken him down faster then he could have managed to get a rifle loaded.  
The only plus side to all this was that he would at least be able to take the home team in for a rescue mission. Would they all get out alive? Who knew? All bets were off, they would be facing suicidal odds and a slough of enemies to face. “I believe Miss Goto would like you to join her in her cabin on deck three. I can manage flying the Normandy until you return.” EDI said as she popped up beside his chair. Joker jerked, his head banging against the side of the panel he had been working on. “Oww.....that hurt.” He grunted as he slowly sat up and slid his hand up to rub the side of his head. Thankfully he hadn’t been moving too fast, or he might have done more damage to himself. It took a moment for him to process what EDI had just said and when it sunk in he let out a pained sigh. “Back down to deck three huh? Well...at least I won’t be facing Collectors this time around...or crawling around air ducts. That’s more Kasumi’s area of expertise I guess.” He mumbled as he eased the panel closed.  
A large part of him was reluctant to head down to deck three, and yet he was curious to know why she wanted him to join her. He took a moment and then pushed himself up into a standing position. It would take awhile for him to make it downstairs, and his muscles were still sore from all the extra work he’d done. As he slowly ambled along, he couldn’t help noticing all the empty spaces where people had been once. It felt like a ghost town...so unlike the usual bustle that surrounded the combat center. He made a face and hurried along as best as he could, the guilt threatened to overwhelm him just then. It wasn’t right....he should have done more, fought with them and he felt a sudden surge of homesickness just then. He missed hearing Hilary’s voice, and for almost being fifteen she already had a sense of humor that nearly rivaled his own. Maybe if he survived any of this he could check in on his family and see how they were all doing. Hilary had a way of cheering him up, and he’d never hear the end of it if she found out he was in love.  
He finally entered the elevator and pushed the button for deck level three. A part of him dimly wondered just what Kasumi had in mind...she had left so suddenly earlier on Joker had thought he wouldn’t see her unless they somehow survived the mission. The doors parted mid way through his thoughts and he blinked in surprise to see Garrus standing on the opposite side holding a wine bottle and wearing a suit. The sight was so unexpected that Joker could only stare at him until Garrus finally spoke up, “I know I look good Moreau, but I’ve got a date.” He said as he indicated that he needed to get into the elevator. It was only then that Joker realized how silly he must seem, “.....Uh right, let me just get past ya.” He said and edged past Garrus, not wanting to somehow crease the suit. “Wait a minute....why are you on this floor anyway? Unless....ahh I see, you’re off to see Kasumi.” Garrus noted with some approval in his tone.  
Joker could swear he saw Garrus smirking at him and ducked his head, knowing that Garrus would probably see him blushing. “Yeah, and I know you’re about to see Jane...so just don’t mess this up. I mean Jane’s like an older sister to me so you know...” Joker trailed off, hoping Garrus could see how serious he was when he said that. For his part Garrus nodded in understanding, “Understood...oh and Jeff, don’t mess it up with Kasumi. She’s like family to me too.” He said just as seriously and Joker had no doubt that Garrus meant it. “....Right...well I should probably go...um...good luck?” He offered and Garrus’s smirk widened if that was possible, “Oh I don’t need luck, but I appreciate the sentiment. Good luck to you too.” He said over his shoulder as he moved into the elevator.  
Once the doors hissed shut behind him, Joker chuckled under his breath and shook his head. “He’s gonna need all the help he can get.” He mumbled under his breath to no one in particular as he moved towards Kasumi’s room. Now if only he could make it into her room without backing out and hiding up in the cockpit. One step in front of the other, it seemed to take hours but in reality it only took a few minutes to arrive. He glanced down at himself, he was still in the Cerberus uniform, it probably wouldn’t be a bad idea to get a nice change of clothes some time. After a moment he gathered up his courage and made the last step for the doors to hiss open. When they parted, he found himself staring at a room overlooking the starry expanse and he swallowed as he took it all in.  
That wasn’t what arrested his attention though, candles were everywhere...they were all lit and a small smile lit his face as he took it in all. Of Kasumi there was no sign, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t around. He stepped further into the room, there were all sorts of knick knack like things that decorated the room. Against one wall a painting that he vaguely recognized as having been stolen...the realization made him smile even more. Somehow standing in Kasumi’s room, seeing all of this made him feel more at ease. A small flicker out of the corner of his eye caused him to glance down at the bed and then he started to laugh. “I know you’re there Kasumi, come on out.” He said as he moved towards her and watched as Kasumi’s tactical cloak rippled away. “Heh...you’re getting really good at finding me. Soon I might have to resort to things like camouflage to stay hidden.” Kasumi teasingly noted as she smiled up at him.  
It took a moment for Joker to reply as he was taking in her outfit, it was different from her usual red or black ensemble. She wore a simple black dress, although Joker had a feeling the dress itself cost more then his usual salary. The thing that really caught his attention however was seeing her face, he’d never seen her without her telltale hood covering her features. Long black hair cascaded down past down her shoulders and he found himself memorizing every inch of her face. Kasumi had striking blue eyes, a cute nose...and here Joker had thought she couldn’t get any more attractive. He found himself staring at her lips a little longer then was perhaps appropriate. “You look....amazing.” He breathed as he forced himself to meet her eyes, and she blinked at him in surprise. “You don’t have to say that.” She mumbled and Joker frowned as he saw the look on her face before he stepped closer towards her and slid his hand down to cup her face.  
The contact made her lean into his touch, “Yeah I do, because you are amazing Kasumi. I don’t know what I’d do without you by my side, you’ve helped me through a lot. And I’ve enjoyed getting the chance to get to know you.” He said hoping she could tell he meant that. Kasumi looked up at him, “There’s something I have to tell you too Jeff, I like you. And no matter what happens, I always will.” She said quietly and Jeff bent down to gently press his lips against her own. Her lips were soft and she tasted like roses and it felt right...man how had he ever been so lucky as to get to know her? He reluctantly pulled back, the taste of her still lingering on his tongue and damn he wanted to taste her again.  
There were a lot of things he wanted to do just then but he needed to do something first. “I like you too Kasumi, I don’t know what possessed you to enter the cockpit that day....but I’m glad you did.” He said and she smiled up at him. He eased himself into a sitting position on the bed beside her, “So, is this what you were about to tell me earlier?” He asked curiously and Kasumi blushed a light pink. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She said with a small smile on her face as she spoke and Joker’s grin widened. They hadn’t given major declarations of love, but Joker had a feeling they really didn’t need too. He moved to take her hand that rested on the bedspread, “I’ve been thinking...that game we started...I don’t need a reward if I win.” He said and Kasumi started to laugh before she leaned over and kissed him again. Neither one of them knew what would happen in a few hours, but one thing had changed...they had each other...no matter what.  
Fin  
(And holy crap am I done?? I think I’m gonna write a bonus scene featuring the other crew. Cause yes I really wanted to add them in but didn’t know how. This has taken me a month...and a few extra days to finish, and I I apologize for the extra long wait. I was originally going to write a fic with Jane, but well Kasumi wanted to be written. And yes this fic isn’t perfect, it’s been awhile since I’ve written anything. Also I’ve never thought of Joker/Kasumi before now, but they’re surprisingly adorable. Kasumi brings out Joker’s sweet side....cause he totally has one ;). Throwing some “subtle” Garrus/Jane in there was fun too cause I love that pairing so damn much. And I hope you like this!!)


End file.
